MXR: Villains
Main *'Dread' (Dee Bradley Baker) Backstory: (explained in gyazos on page) Motive: Currently unknown. He's insane. *'Terox' (Peter Jessop) Backstory: Already known (more explained in gyazos) Motive: Currently unknown. (more to come) Recurring *'Cat Frye' (Laura Bailey) Backstory: Unknown. Motive: Unknown. *'Sergeant Rymere' (Ed Blaylock) Backstory: Rymere was born into a rich family who didn't care for anyone in 1979. He also had an interest in killing and had a big temper. One day, he assaulted his father and his mother called the police. He was arrested and stayed in jail for 5 years at the age of 12 until the age of 17. When he got out, he decided to join the marines. After a year of brutal boot camp, he was sent off to fight in a war in Russia with aliens. He was there for 12 years. When he was arriving back, he was kidnapped by a group of aliens and sent to their home planet to do forced labor along with other humans and other aliens who were captured. While there, he was punished severely. He got his face burned off on purpose, which affected his brain. He received a dark black metallic mask with the letter R on the forehead of it engraved with his blood. The humans and aliens eventually banded together and assaulted their captors, thus allowing them to be free. Rymere killed them all and take the last ship left back to Earth. He stole two bits of alien technology; a Pyronite and a Methanosian gun. He attached them to his arms, as well as two wires from the guns to the temples of his head, allowing him to activate the guns whenever he pleases. When he arrived back on Earth, he began to kill innocents left and right. He moved to Central City to avoid being caught and lived in attic of a grocery store for a while. When Central City was destroyed, he fled to Soledad with the others to make a new life. He bought a new outfit (a tanish overcoat with a hood to cover himself) and to do what he loves best: killing. Motive: As a result of his backstory, Rymere can't think straight and enjoys to hurt people. His brain injury only worsened this hobby. *'Doctor Sinister' (Judd Nelson) Backstory: Sinister is an evolved Apploplexian, one of the few rare existing ones in history. He is also one of the two only intelligent Apploplexian to have ever lived. His father, an orange Apploplexian, married a white Apploplexian, breaking the law on the planet, and decided to have a baby. The two were hunted down by the Apploplexian king, Vexx. Because of the two races marrying each other and having a baby, a Civil War broke out on the planet between the two. His parents moved to the barren side of the planet, where no one else lived due to the hard conditions. After giving birth to Sinister, both parents realized that he was an evolved Apploplexian, a very, very rare breed. Vexx and his army reached their location soon, spotting the evolved Apploplexian child. They took in both of Sinister's parents and tortured them for years, until they eventually died naturally. Sinister was taken by Vexx and trained as a brutal warrior. When he was a bit older, Vexx sent him out to fight in he Civil War, but he decided otherwise. He joined the rebellion and murdered Vexx. Sinister was then recognized as the new leader of the Apploplexian empire. Though the Civil War had ended, Sinister became a regretful choice for the leader. He plunged the Apploplexians into wars with all kinds of aliens, until eventually the Apploplexians were very endangered, with only few remaining. Seeing that Apploplexia was doomed to be an uninhabitable planet, he decided to get involved with science to try to save it. After being on Galvan Prime and Encephalonus IV for some time, he returned to his homeworld with tons of technology with him. As he arrived, he was ambushed by Tetramands and realized he was one of the two remaining Apploplexians in existence. He was taken to Khoros, where he began to understand the Tetramands and support them, becoming a scientist for the Tetramand throne. After remaining there for many years, he began to hate humanity and plot against it. Motive: Because of his strong hate for humanity and love of technology, he wants to destroy it with all of the insane machines he makes and creates, but stumbles across a problem: Mig. *'Dirty Sanchez' (Paul Blackthorne) *FRENEMY* Backstory: Dirty Sanchez was born in the very, very rough streets of Chicago. His parents were running an active gang, The Motherhood, and they were infamous. They stole values from homes, stores, and even went on crime sprees and caused riots through lies. When Dirty turned 6, he was inducted into the gang forcefully. He was then abused and taunted by all of the gang members. As he began to grow up in the gang, his parents were murdered by Rust Lopez, the leader of another gang; Dirty became the new leader at age 12. Not knowing what to do, he started a violent gang war with another, rival gang, The Fists. The Fists were all wiped out, except the leader, Rust. Feeling weak, as this was his greatest enemy, Dirty resigned from the gang, disbanding it forever. All of the gang member were shot and killed by Rust one by one, though Dirty had disappeared from sight. He began to work out at age 16 and became extremely strong. He trained in the martial arts for many years as well. When he turned 19, he ran into Rust. Rust brutally injured him, but was ulimately killed by Dirty. Running from the police, he felt into a depressive state, attempting suicide multiple times. When he was caught, he received 20 years for manslaughter. He escaped jail at age 23 during a riot. When he escaped, he went to a clothing store to change his appearance. He bought a gangster style suit and a black and white fedora along with shades. He then became addicted to drugs and moved to Central City, where he began to deal with alien criminals and black marketers, such as Furtim Vernon. Motive: As a mob boss and a very active black marketer and criminal, he does his work for the money, not caring what happens to society. *'Qwan Chow' (unknown) Backstory: Qwan Chow, born in 1 BG, was a dirty peasant for the first 25 years of his life. At that time, humans and aliens were once together, helping and living with one another. Because Qwan, and his family before him were extremely poor, he was forced into growing up begging for money and had no family or friends. But while he was just a kid, his mother was still alive. She revealed that Qwan was supposed to have a twin sister, but she died inside her mother, while Qwan lived. When she passed away, he was completely alone without friends or family. Without anyone to talk to for 10 years, he slowly became mental, making up encounters in his mind. One day, he started hearing voices in his head to go to an ancient mountain, and he did just that. Once he arrived, he saw his sisters spirit in front of him, which put him into shock. Even though it was all in his head, and he somewhat knew, he went along with it and believed it was real. Once he arrived back to his camp months later, he found that it was destroyed by the king's soldiers themselves. Qwan Chow was told to go get revenge by his sister. Qwan got started, and knocked out a soldier, and stole his armor. He made his way to the king's castle, sneaking past all the aliens. However, a Vulpinmancer found his scent, and all the guards went after him. Qwan ran downstairs trying to hide, and found a treasure room, and he entered. There was many things hanged up on the sides. But the main orb, which glowed blue, was sitting on a table in the center of the room. Qwan approached it in curiousity, but when he touched it, he was quickly zapped and couldn't let go. Qwan screamed and yelled in pain, while all the hair on his body were zapped off. He started to get spiritual tattoos that connected around his body. He let go finally, but was quickly transported to the spirit world, and the guards came in too late. In the spirit world, Qwan saw his entire family and ancestors, but not his sister. She was still in his head though. Being the only sentient life to ever enter the spirit world, he started to absorb every single soul in the spirit world, giving him power. If he were ever killed, he would be reborn with a different soul. Qwan was stuck ageless in the spirit world, without an escape from there. He grew truly insane, once he started to see his sister. He was "abused" by her, since she was "insulting" him for not finding a way out. A million years later, he found a way to open portals to every single universe and dimension. He entered the first one he found, which turned out to be Utopia. Being the first one who ever entered Utopia through another dimension/universe, he was greeted kindly by its inhabitants. Though he was too aggressive to be a citizen, he was made a guardian of Utopia, under General Anci Swift. Through years of fighting and protecting Utopia, he went up to the rank of Commander. But his intentions weren't for protecting or doing good, it was so he can rise up through the ranks of the Guardian of all Guardians, and kill every single soldier to take their souls. During this time, he found the Guardian himself and asked to have ultimate power. In exchange, Qwan will never come back to Utopia or mess with any of the souls there. The Guardian agreed for the sake of Utopia, and he was given the power of evolution. With every defeat/kill, he will come back stronger than the previous encounter. After two encounters with that hero, he still lost. But that didn't stop him, so he went to Mig's dimension to try and find more power, which lead to a fight with Mig. A year later, he now swears vengeance against that hero and Mig, and will take their souls no matter the cost. Motive: He follows orders from his sister's spirit in his mind, which causes him to do random things. She asks him to take every worthy soul, and Qwan follows that order and tries to take the most worthy ones, which one of them happens to be Mig's. (more to come)